


Nothing Left But This

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'justifiable'
Series: January Jaunts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Nothing Left But This

This needs to be done.

It’s a mantra that has kept him going through all of this; through the dissolution of a lifelong friendship, the broken trust between him and his last living relative, the suspicion of someone he once felt was as good as a second mother to him...

Every single bond and tether to this world, cut or viciously yanked short, whether by his own hand or an uncaring pair of claws.

_This needs to be done_.

He stopped in front of the tree, the tree that pulled everything here and made it so nearly _every day_ was a fight to the death... or as damn close as one could get without finally dropping and he was just so **_tired_**.

Pulling out everything he needs, something he had learned at nearly the cost of his own life once Deaton realized what he was doing, he got to work mixing and spreading out lines of ash over the cleared bit of land he readied hours before.

_**This needs to be done**_.

Focusing on the point where everything went wrong, where the world tilted on its axis and nothing made _sense_ anymore, he pulls out the blade that he found, dark and gleaming in the barely-there light of his phone.

Stretching out his arms, he thinks of all the sacrifices that he’s made up to this point and thinks that this is simply just one more. One more and then everything will be made right again.

No matter what happens afterwards, everything will be made _right_.

This _**needs**_ to be done...

With one final reiteration, he slices down.


End file.
